Insônia
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: ONESHOT. Numa noite de insônia, James Potter tem dificuldades em controlar certos pensamentos, ainda mais quando a protagonista deles está facilmente ao seu alcance. JamesXLily


James Potter não conseguia dormir.

Ele não podia culpar o clima e nem mesmo o ronco alto de Sirius que, naquela noite, estava bem silencioso para a felicidade dos marotos. As cortinas ao redor de sua cama estavam fechadas e, em sua frente, Lily ressonava tranquilamente vestindo apenas uma camisola que estava quase o enlouquecendo. Não que ela fosse curta, mas a ruiva deitara de uma maneira que fez a barra do tecido fino levantar consideravelmente.

James não estava reclamando da preferência que a namorada adquirira há um mês por dividir a cama com ele. Tudo começou quando ele a encontrou adormecida em seu colchão logo depois da noite agitada que tivera com os amigos pelos terrenos da escola. Lily sempre ficava preocupada nas noites de lua cheia, já que ela sabia o que os amigos aprontavam ao anoitecer, por mais que também admirasse o que faziam por Remus. Mas, o motivo da insônia do maroto não era a camisola curta da namorada e muito menos a preocupação dela com ele nas noites de lua cheia... era a carência. James estava carente de sexo.

Já fora suficientemente difícil conquistar Lily, mas era ainda mais difícil namorá-la sem avançar ou fazer algo que ela não gostaria. Ela havia lhe contado que era virgem, e James quase subira pelas paredes do castelo quando soube. Ele seria – se não fizesse nenhuma besteira, é claro- o primeiro dela, e não poderia estar mais satisfeito por aquilo. Mas, depois de quase 4 meses de namoro, ainda não haviam ultrapassado os limites de um amasso... e James, que costumava transar quase toda a semana, já estava quase arrancando seus cabelos.

É claro que, como um bom namorado, ele respeitava o tempo dela, mas nada o impedia de ter uma ereção bem no início da madrugada, logo quando sua namorada queria dormir bem junto a ele.

Respirou fundo pelo o que lhe pareceu ser a milésima vez naquela noite, fechou os olhos para que não visse as coxas descobertas de Lily e tentou imaginar Dumbledore com vestes de banho, tentando não ficar preso por entre sua barba molhada dentro de uma banheira. Logo depois, imaginou McGonagall juntando-se a ele. Em geral, aquilo costumava o ajudar, mas o cheiro do shampoo de Lily era forte o suficiente para que Dumbledore e Minerva sumissem de dentro da banheira, dando lugar a uma ruiva completamente nua, sensual e.. Droga, pensou ele. Sua ereção estava voltando a dar o ar da graça.

Respirou novamente, e dessa vez seria sua vizinha velha e rabugenta que se refrescaria na banheira, mas seu pensamento voltou-se novamente para Lily quando ele a sentiu se mexer e se mover para mais perto dele. Cerrou os lábios e pediu a Mérlin para que a namorada não sentisse nada duro roçando seu traseiro. Ela já havia o sentido animado algumas poucas vezes, mas em nenhuma delas ela estava dormindo, e James não queria que a ruiva acordasse e pensasse que ele estava se aproveitando dela ou algo parecido.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele tentou se mover lentamente para um pouco mais longe dela, chegando ao limite do colchão, quase caindo da cama. James respiraria aliviado se Lily não tivesse se arrastado novamente para junto dele e encostado aquele traseiro chamativo bem em seu lugar mais sensível.

 _Rabicho de biquíni, Rabicho de biquíni, Rabicho de biquíni..._ James tentava pensar em tudo, menos no corpo da namorada encostado no seu. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e encolheu o quadril, se equilibrando a fim de não ir parar no chão, mas Lily o acompanhou, e mexeu um pouco mais o traseiro como se estivesse atrás de uma posição mais confortável.

-Droga.. –Sussurrou James e, logo depois, ouviu uma risadinha. Franziu o cenho e olhou para Lily, procurando notar se ela estaria sonhando. Levantou o pescoço e olhou para o rosto da namorada, que estava com os lábios comprimindo um ao outro, tentando claramente segurar um riso.

Juntando um mais um, James deduziu o que estava acontecendo. Lily não era de falar e muito menos de rir dormindo, afinal.

Voltou a tombar a cabeça no travesseiro que dividia com ela, e enlaçou um de seus braços na cintura dela.

-Você está fazendo isso de propósito. –Sussurrou ele, sentindo o corpo da namorada tremer contra o seu devido ao riso silencioso dela.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –Contrapôs ela, voltando a ficar séria, não abrindo em nenhum momento os olhos. Ela sentiu James sorrir contra a pele de seu ombro.

-Ah, você sabe sim... Estou falando _disso._ –Ele se arrastou para mais perto do corpo dela, dessa vez não tendo nenhum receio em demonstrar o quão animado estava.

Mesmo no escuro, ele pôde ver o rosto de Lily assumir uma coloração vermelha. Foi a vez dele sorrir vitorioso.

-Você estava me torturando esse tempo todo... Isso é muito feio, Evans.

-Estava apenas tentando usar o seu corpo para me aquecer, Potter. –Dito isso, ela empurrou o quadril contra o dele, e James se segurou para não soltar um gemido. Desde quando Lily se tornara tão ousada? Não que ele estivesse reclamando...

-Deveria ter escolhido uma camisola maior, então.

-Não vejo nada de errado com a minha camisola.

-Oh, eu também não.

Ele afastou alguns fios de cabelo ruivo do ombro dela e beijou a curva de seu pescoço alvo, fazendo Lily se arrepiar e se apertar mais contra ele.

-Gosta do que sente?

-Definitivamente. –Respondeu ela, e virou-se no colchão, ficando de frente para ele, juntando seus lábios. Os braços de James agarraram a cintura de Lily, colando seus corpos mais uma vez, ela tendo a oportunidade de senti-lo duro contra seu baixo ventre, enquanto abusava de seu peitoral com as mãos. Ela adorava o fato de ele dormir apenas de cueca boxer.

James nunca se importara muito com a quantidade de roupa que vestia na frente dela. No início, Lily corava até ficar quase igual ás cores de sua casa, mas aprendeu a se acostumar rápido com aquilo – o físico do maroto a ajudou muito, claro. E, de certa forma, o fato dele não se importar em ficar quase pelado na frente dela fez com que ambos se tornassem muito mais íntimos um com o outro, e não apenas sexualmente falando.

-Você ainda me mata, ruiva. –Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, e ela riu com o arrepio que aquilo lhe causou.

Esticou o pescoço e roubou-lhe um selinho, antes de tombar a cabeça no travesseiro. James ficou admirando-a com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto ela dedilhava seu peito nu. Ela chegou perto o suficiente para encostar seus lábios em sua pele, suas mãos explorando um pouco mais abaixo de seu estomago. Ele, no entanto, apenas continuou a olhando, seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos pareciam chamar pelos lábios dele.

James desistiu de tentar se controlar quando Lily escorregou sorrateiramente sua mão para mais abaixo. Ele até poderia dizer que aquele movimento seria inocente se o objetivo dela fosse outro. Consequente do toque quente da namorada sob sua boxer, James deixou escapar um grunhido de prazer que até momentos atrás estivera preso em sua garganta.

-Shii... Você vai acordar seus amigos... Apenas me ensine como... como você gosta. –Sussurrou ela, com o rosto escondido entre o pescoço dele e o colchão. Com sua mão firme ao redor do membro de James, ela nunca se sentiu tão poderosa ao ouvi-lo gemer, dessa vez um pouco mais baixo, quando deslizou sua mão pela pele pulsante dele.

-Lily... –A voz dele saiu rouca de sua boca. – Você não precisa... fazer isso. – Mas, oh, ele amaria se ela continuasse.

-Eu quero fazer isso, James.

A determinação na voz dela seguida de outra investida em seu membro fez com que James se calasse, empurrando o quadril contra as mãos inexperientes da namorada.

Ela abaixou sua boxer preta, e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a ereção de James, seus dedos ao seu redor. Ele a olhou e logo depois colocou suas mãos por cima das dela, guiando-a no ritmo que ele gostava. Assim, depois de alguns minutos, Lily foi capaz de masturbá-lo sozinha, os gemidos dele em seu ouvido instigando-lhe. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo, mesmo que já houvesse sentido vontade antes.

James não agüentou ficar parado por muito tempo. Suas mãos sumiram pelo tecido da camisola de Lily, e apertaram deliciosamente as coxas alvas dela, fazendo-a gemer também. Ele não agüentaria mais, sabia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento. Levantou a coxa esquerda da ruiva e a puxou, colocando-a em cima do próprio corpo, enlaçando seu quadril. Gemeram juntos quando suas intimidades se tocaram, ainda que por cima da calcinha fina da ruiva.

Ela tirou as mãos da ereção dele quando ele a puxou para cima de seu corpo, sentindo-o ainda poderoso em baixo de suas nádegas. Sua camisola foi retirada sem nenhuma cerimônia por ele, mas ela estava muito excitada para se preocupar com a vergonha. As mão grossas de James apertaram seu traseiro, subiram por sua barriga até finalmente encontrar seus seios desnudos, massageando-os com as mãos, fazendo-a quase gritar de prazer. Ele já havia os sentido antes, mas era a primeira vez que os via.

Meio desajeitada, começou a rebolar por cima do pênis do namorado, apoiando suas mãos em seus ombros, cravando suas unhas. Jogou a cabeça para trás dando a ele maior liberdade. James, aproveitando a oportunidade, ergueu seu tronco, abocanhou um dos seios começou a chupá-lo, adorando as reações da namorada.

James impulsionou o corpo de Lily para trás, ficando por cima dela. Rolaram no espaço estreito da cama e, se não fosse pela calcinha de Lily, ele certamente a teria penetrado, já que se moviam de uma maneira extremamente sexual. James gozou pouco tempo depois, tendo Lily como testemunha. Beijaram-se mais vezes do que estavam acostumados, acariciando as partes desnudas as quais não haviam tocado antes. Por fim, retornaram a posição inicial, um de frente para o outro.

Alguns fios ruivos estavam grudados no rosto e no pescoço de Lily devido ao suor, e James nunca a achou tão sexy. Ela levantou a cabeça e ficou encarando os olhos dele. Uma das mãos dele desceram das costas dela até pararem em sua calcinha. Ele teria a abaixado se Lily não houvesse o impedido, colocando sua mão direita em cima da dele.

-James... –Ele encarou os olhos verdes dos dela, e suspirou. Tirou a mão de cima dela e descansou no pequeno espaço entre eles no colchão. - Não vou perder a virgindade dividindo um quarto com Sirius, Remus e Peter.

-Certo. – A voz dele ainda estava rouca. – Você tem razão.

Era fácil esquecer os amigos quando Lily estava nua em sua frente.

Lily fechou os olhos, com a respiração ainda ofegante. Encostou sua face no peito de James, fazendo com que seus seios roçassem na pele quente dele também. Ambos achando aquela sensação consideravelmente prazerosa para sempre ser repetida.

Ele subiu uma das mãos do quadril da ruiva e cobriu um de seus seios, sentindo-o duro e macio contra sua palma numa clara demonstração de excitação. Aquilo o afetou. Ela o masturbara e o fizera gozar, pelo amor de Deus! Seria injusto deixá-la naquele estado.

-Lily. –Murmurou James, beijando a testa dela e empurrando o corpo dela até que suas costas estivessem completamente apoiadas no colchão. Olhou-a nos olhos, adorando o desejo e a excitação mesclada aos verdes de sua íris. Depois, encarou seus lábios, entreabertos e inchados devido aos beijos. James lhe deu um selinho antes de morder e chupar o lábio inferior dela. –Me deixe retribuir o que você fez por mim, ruiva.

O sussurro de James contra os lábios dela a excitou ainda mais. Sentiu a formigação em seu baixo ventre aumentar, desejando que a ereção dele encontrasse o meio de suas coxas outra vez. Teve que morder seu lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido quando James mordeu de leve um de seus seios, suas mãos bagunçando os cabelos dele.

-Ja-James...

James voltou a ficar com a cabeça no nível da dela para encará-la.

-Confie em mim, amor. Só fique bem quietinha... –Ele se apoiou com o braço esquerdo enquanto o outro desceu pela lateral do corpo dela até encontrar sua calcinha. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, brincou com o elástico na lateral do tecido e começou a descê-lo pelas pernas dela, sentido-a suspirar. Ele se ergueu somente para terminar de tirar o tecido e jogá-lo em qualquer canto antes de traçar um caminho de beijos desde seu pé até sua coxa esquerda, onde sentiu o corpo da namorada tremer quando mordeu sua pele.

-Porra, James. –Sussurrou ela, parecendo não perceber que acabara de falar uma palavra a qual não costumava pronunciar. O maroto sorriu satisfeito com aquilo.

-Você precisa ficar quietinha, ruiva, se você não quiser que eu pare.

Lily assentiu, apertando os lençóis da cama em seus dedos. James, no entanto, preferiu não arriscar ganhar olhares maliciosos dos amigos ao amanhecer e, esticando o braço até seu criado-mudo, pegou sua varinha e lançou um _abafiato_ ao redor de seu colchão. Ouvir os gemidos dela, sabendo que ele era o culpado por todos eles, era extremamente excitante e não iria se privar disso quando ele era bruxo e poderia muito bem usufruir de um feitiço abafador.

Por fim, depois de largar a varinha, James continuou, encarando a parte do corpo da namorada que mais desejava tocar. Segurando-a pelas coxas, ele as ergueu até que as pernas dela estivessem flexionadas uma de cada lado dos ombros dele. Desceu os lábios e beijou no ponto mais sensível dela, amando assistir o prazer dela estampado em cada linha de seu rosto. Subiu com os beijos, beijou seu umbigo, lambeu a pele de sua barriga, demorou-se um pouco mais em seus seios até finalmente retornar aos lábios dela e os tomar com ardor.

Com a mão direita livre, apertou as nádegas de Lily, gemendo junto a ela ao sentir o contato cru de seus corpos. Quando o ar faltou, desceu os lábios para o lóbulo de seu ouvido, mordendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão se encaminhava para o meio das pernas dela, seus dedos se afundando em sua pele macia e molhada.

-James! –Guinchou ela, baixinho.

-Você está tão molhada... –Os dedos dele continuaram, movendo-se contra ela, brincando com sua feminilidade, descobrindo cada vez mais dela e fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer embaixo dele.

Lily não poderia explicar a milhares de sensações que lhe tomaram naquele momento. Só o que sabia é que não queria que James parasse nunca. Os dedos dele se tornaram mais firmes, acelerando os movimentos e Lily achou que não fosse conseguir evitar um grito se ele não tivesse a beijado novamente.

Notando que sua liberação estava próxima, James beijou a namorada e intensificou os movimentos de seus dedos. Ele seria capaz de gozar novamente apenas apreciando o espetáculo. Uma, duas, mais três investidas e o corpo inteiro de Lily tremeu, suas pernas abraçando o corpo de James, que não parou até que a ruiva se liberasse por inteiro.

Minutos depois, James se jogou ao lado de Lily para que ela conseguisse respirar melhor. Os pés dela deslizaram pelo colchão até que suas pernas ficassem completamente esticadas. Seu corpo estava mole, relaxado, como tivesse se livrado de um peso de 100kg.

Virando o rosto, Lily encarou James, e o sorriso que ele ganhou foi tão lindo quanto o corpo dela atingindo o ápice do prazer segundos atrás.

-Isso foi...

-Maravilhoso, estupendo, gostoso pra caralho? –Sugeriu ele, fazendo Lily dar uma risadinha baixa. O braço dele enlaçou a cintura dela, aproximando novamente seus corpos. –Eu te amo, ruiva.

Lily virou-se de frente para ele, seu rosto em seu peito e o cansaço tomando seus corpos.

-Eu também amo você, James. –Disse ela.

Pegaram no sono logo depois, nus e abraçados. No outro dia, se desgrudar foi um problema. Mas os ruídos causados por Sírius, Remus e Peter foram o suficiente para convencê-los a sair do conforto dos braços um do outro, assim como a certeza de que aquela noite fora apenas mais uma dentre as infinitas que tinham pela frente.

* * *

Oláá! Essa one surgiu num surto de inspiração há mais de um ano e a mantive guardada desde então. Mas quando, dias atrás, uma overdose de James e Lily me atingiu, não pude me controlar e finalizei essa one. Ultrapassei todos os meus limites com ela e espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado.

Ansiosa pra saber a opinião de vocês!

Um grande beijo, Gi. 3


End file.
